


don't want to lose you

by kiyala



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac have been avoiding each other since they slept together a week ago. Then they get stuck in an elevator together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't want to lose you

Combeferre looks up as the elevator doors ping open and freezes in his tracks. Courfeyrac is standing there, looking just as surprised for a moment, before schooling his expression into something more neutral. Even then, Combeferre doesn't miss the way his eyes narrow as he steps back to make room. 

"Come on. I'm sure spending less than a minute in an elevator with me isn't going to kill you," Courfeyrac mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

With a small nod, Combeferre steps inside. The ground floor button is already lit, so he hits the button to make the doors close and folds his arms across his chest. Courfeyrac lives on the floor above his, so of course they were bound to run into each other at some point. Combeferre just hoped that they wouldn't, for a little while longer. They've been avoiding each other for the past week and it's been difficult, but Combeferre has managed it. Until now, but at least it's going to be short—

With a sudden jolt, the elevator stops moving. Combeferre looks around with disbelief.

"You're kidding me," Courfeyrac mutters, shaking his head. 

"It's fine, I'll sort it out." Combeferre presses the emergency button, waiting until the operator replies. He explains the situation and tries not to sigh too loudly when he's told that it's going to take twenty minutes until anyone arrives to fix things.

When he finishes talking to the operator, he turns around to find Courfeyrac sitting on the floor in the corner, looking sullen. 

Combeferre clears his throat quietly. "They'll be here in—"

"I heard them," Courfeyrac interrupts. 

"Right." Combeferre remains standing. He doesn't know what else to say, so he stays silent, trying not to watch Courfeyrac, who is tapping angrily at his phone screen.

"Why can't we ever get data reception in here?" Courfeyrac throws his phone and it clatters against the floor, stopping near Combeferre's feet.

Bending down, Combeferre picks the phone up, checking it for damage, relieved that there's none. He holds it out for Courfeyrac to take and sits down beside him, leaving some space between them.

They sit there, with Courfeyrac studiously ignoring him, for a few minutes. Combeferre takes a deep breath.

"Whatever you're about to say," Courfeyrac warns, "I probably don't want to hear it."

Combeferre speaks anyway. "Enjolras is upset that we aren't talking."

"Oh, _fuck you_ ," Courfeyrac snaps. "Or not. Considering that's the whole problem, here."

Shutting his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall behind him, Combeferre sighs. "This isn't how I wanted to talk about it."

"No, of course not. I was of the impression that you didn't want to talk about it at all." There's so much resentment in Courfeyrac's voice that it hurts. Combeferre has seen Courfeyrac get this angry with other people before, but he never thought he'd be on the receiving end. 

Then again, there's a lot about the previous week that he never thought would happen.

"You know, I was bracing myself for a conversation about how this was a bad idea," Courfeyrac continues. "Maybe you'd say that it was best if we just pretended it never happened and I knew that would hurt and I was prepared for it. I wasn't prepared for you to just refuse to see or speak to me."

"I woke up and you were _gone_ ," Combeferre says angrily. "You took your things and left and made it look like you weren't even there in the first place. And you're saying you were expecting _me_ to regret it? I don't regret things, Courfeyrac. I don't do things unless I'm absolutely certain that I want to. I thought you knew that much about me."

Courfeyrac opens his mouth, then shuts it again. "I went back to my apartment to change. I didn't want to have that conversation with you when I was still in bed with you. Or wearing the clothes from the day before."

"The conversation where I'd say that I regretted everything and that we should just pretend that we never slept with each other?" Combeferre asks. "You mean, the conversation that never would have happened?"

Courfeyrac turns to him, eyebrows drawn together. "So when I came back and you wouldn't let me in…"

"I assumed you'd made your choice," Combeferre replies. "I didn't see the point in discussing it further."

"I called you three times," Courfeyrac points out. "If I was trying to ignore the fact that we slept with each, I probably wouldn't call you three times the morning after."

"You shouldn't have left in the first place. I wanted to wake up beside you. I wanted… I don't know, I wanted to know that you wanted it as much as I did. I wanted to talk about what it would change—in a _good_ way. I wanted you to stay."

With a shaky sigh, Courfeyrac reaches for Combeferre's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I wanted that too. I was scared you didn't. I'm sorry."

Shuffling closer, Combeferre pulls Courfeyrac against him. "I'm sorry that I let you think that I didn't. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Can we fix this?" Courfeyrac asks. "Maybe start over?"

"I don't see the point in retracing our steps when we can just move forward from here." Combeferre wraps his arm around Courfeyrac's shoulders. "I don't just want to sleep with you, and maybe I should be very clear about that this time. I want to date you. I… don't want to lose the friendship we had before, I want to build on it."

"Okay," Courfeyrac nods. "Good. I want that too. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Combeferre smiles. "I'm going to kiss you."

In reply, Courfeyrac simply tilts his face up, meeting Combeferre's lips with his own. They sit there for a moment, their lips just barely touching, before they kiss harder. Combeferre's hands cup Courfeyrac's cheeks, keeping him close. Courfeyrac's hands are in Combeferre's hair, tugging gently. They don't pull apart for a long time but when they do, they're both panting softly, unable to stop grinning.

"Are we good?" Combeferre asks, kissing Courfeyrac's forehead.

"Yeah." Courfeyrac rests his head on Combeferre's shoulder. "We're good. We're _really_ good."

They sit there with their arms around each other, and don't pull apart until the elevator technician arrives to open the doors for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Someone To Save You by OneRepublic


End file.
